Journée pour relaxer!
by Kohana Higurashi
Summary: Petite suite de Joyeux anniversaire Kagome! où celleci apprendra qu'une journée de relaxation plus InuYasha égale IMPOSSIBLE! Venez lire ! Fini!
1. Estce une bonne idée?

Une journée pour relaxer

Chapitre 1 : Est-ce une bonne idée?

- Inu-yasha! Dépêche-toi!

Inu-yasha poussa un soupir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté?

Flash back

Kagome se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à côté de son bureau. Elle regardait le cadeau que Hôjo lui avait donné. Puis, elle se retourna vers Inu-yasha.

- Dis Inu, ça te dirait une journée de relaxation avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, avait-il répondu avant de se rendormir dans le lit de Kagome où il était si bien.

Fin du flash back

Il avait accepté, il y a quelques jours, d'y aller avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire par «aller passer une journée de relaxation avec elle». La relaxation, n'était-ce pas de rester là sans rien faire? Ou de manger? Ou de… Il soupira une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça toi? Demanda Kagome.

Elle eut seulement droit à un grognement de la part de celui-ci. Ce fut alors à son tour de soupirer.

- Tu vas voir, dit-elle, tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, monte!

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. En fait, oui il avait un autre choix, la fuite mais à quel prix. Il regarda Kagome qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle paraissait si heureuse du moins pour l'instant, car s'il décidait de partir, elle pouvait ce choquer assez vite… et il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il se vit contraint de la suivre. Il monta dans l'auto ou plutôt l'engin qu'il détestait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait dans une auto, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il avait mal au cœur. Il regarda par la fenêtre. À chaque fois il était impressionné de voir cette ville si différente de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Kagome, tant qu'à elle, ce demandait pourquoi Inu-yasha était aussi grognon ce matin. Il changeait tellement vite d'humeur. Pendant un instant, il pouvait être doux et attentionné tandis que d'autres fois, il pouvait être borné et complètement invivable. Elle soupira encore en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait invité. Pourtant, au début c'était une très bonne idée. Pour elle, c'était comme une première sortit en «couple», mais quand son compagnon lui donnait l'impression du contraire. Elle espéra tout de même que tout ce passe bien. Elle regarda les billets pour essayer de savoir ce qui les attendaient. Elle put lire : massage, bain, dîner, ect… Finalement, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa l'horreur de la situation, Inu-yasha ne serais pas du tout d'accord. Lui, se faire masser? Elle s'accota sur la vitre en guise de signe de désespoir. Il allait lui en vouloir à mort. La voiture s'arrêta sans même qu'elle s'en appercu.

Inu-yasha débarqua le premier, un peu vert. Il se tourna vers elle et trouva curieux qu'elle fut encore assise et attachée en train de rêvasser.

- Hey Kagome, appella-t-il.

Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle regarda autour, un peu perdue, quant elle se rappela où ils étaient. Elle se leva, sortit de l'auto, remercia sa mère d'être venu les porter et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec Inu-yasha sur ses talons. Elle entra dans le hall blanc comme neige et marcha vers le bureau qui était tout au fond.

- C'est à quel nom? Demanda la réceptionniste.

- Euh… Higurashi, Kagome.

- Bien, c'est la chambre 15, dit-elle. C'est au bout du couloir à gauche.

- Merci.

Kagome se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre, que la dame leur avait assigné, tandis qu'Inu-yasha comprenait de moins en moins. Une chambre? Pourquoi avait-ils besoin d'une chambre? Pour ça ils avaient juste à rester chez Kagome. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui était blanche. Il y avait un divan, un lit et une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi des portes vitrées au fond de la chambre et à l'extérieur, on pouvait voir un balcon avec une table et des chaises entourées d'un magnifique jardin. Kagome s'assit sur le lit et regarda Inu-yasha qui examinait la chambre.

- Inu-yasha, dit-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une journée de relaxation?

- Non, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle sachant que les explications arrivaient.

Et bien, commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Dans ce bâtiment, tu peux prendre des bains de toutes sortes, tu peux te faire masser, il y a aussi une piscine où on peut aller. Notre dîner à nous est compris et il y a aussi les sources chaudes.

Elle avait tout dit d'un seul trait et baissa tout de suite la tête. Inu-yasha ne comprenait vraiment pas. Des bains de toutes sortes? Des massages?

- Euh… et qu'est-ce qu'on a nous? Demanda-t-il, redoutant presque la réponse.

- Tout, souffla Kagome.

- Tout? Répéta Inu.

- Oui.

- Et par quoi qu'on commence?

Kagome regarda l'horaire que la réceptionniste lui avait donné. Ils commençaient par un bain de boue. Elle était incapable de le dire à haute voix. Elle s'imaginait mal prendre un bain de boue avec lui. Elle lui tendit donc le papier pour qu'il le lise lui-même. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard interrogateur d'Inu-yasha, elle se rappela qu'il ne savait pas lire. Elle soupira de découragement, puis le lui lu.

- On commence par un bain de boue, dit-elle en rougissant.

- QUOI? S'exclama-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas, quand on prenait un bain, c'était pour se laver non? Alors pourquoi un bain qui nous salit?

- Oui, un bain de boue, répéta-t-elle. Il parait que c'est bon pour la peau.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit, plus découragé que jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dut l'amener.

- Si tu veux, on peut partir, lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle qui insistait tellement pour venir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il compris alors que c'était pour lui, ou plutôt, à cause de lui. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il devait rester, au moins pour lui faire plaisir.

- Mais non, dit –il. On y est déjà et… ça doit pas être SI pire que ça.

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment dit ça? Kagome était toute aussi surprise que lui. Elle s'attendait à un Inu fou de joie à l'idée de retourner à la maison. Elle se colla contre lui, dos contre sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non…dit-il. _Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, _pensa-t-il.

Elle resta là et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien avec lui. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bout de temps et, juste à l'instant où Inu-yasha allait s'endormir, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il bondit sur le sol et ouvrit la porte à une grande vitesse pour voir la personne qui l'avait dérangé. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui. Le dépassant d'au moins dix centimètres, il se pencha un peu pour le regarder.

- Oui? Dit-il d'un ton non-chaland.

- Et bien, je suis venu pour vous chercher pour votre premier bain, dit le jeune homme.

Inu-yasha soupira en priant le ciel que ce ne soit pas trop pénible. Il se retourna pour dire à Kagome de se lever, mais il vit que celle-ci dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit un peu en la regardant. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur le nez. Puis, il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du lit.

- Kagome, il faut te lever, lui dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva doucement. Inu-yasha attendit que Kagome soit parfaitement réveillé puis, ils partirent pour leur bain.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Takumi et je suis celui qui s'occupera de vous pendant toute la journée, dit le jeune homme en regardant Kagome avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Kagome, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire regarder comme ça, se rapprocha encore plus d'Inu-yasha et lui prit la main. Inu, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, se contenta d'apprécier le moment et de marcher vers leur bain.

- Voilà, vous êtes arrivés, dit-il. Vous allez devoir vous changer par contre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Vous allez devoir revêtir un des maillots de bain qui est dans votre vestiaire. Alors, le vestiaire des hommes est juste là, et le vestiaire des femmes est juste un peu plus loin. Si vous voulez, mademoiselle, je peux aller vous porter.

Inu-yasha remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa manière de parler à Kagome. Ce comportement lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui? Soudain il se rappela, Miroku! Sachant qu'il ne fallait absolument pas laisser Kagome seule avec un gars comme lui, il s'avança un peu, comme pour mettre une barrière entre eux.

- Je vais aller la porter, dit-il.

Le jeune homme resta là quelques instant, puis partit. Inu-yasha marcha avec Kagome pour la reconduire à son vestiaire. Il fut très surpris de voir que le vestiaire était très proche en fait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait vu juste.

- Kagome, va te changer et attends-moi, compris? Lui dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Pour une fois, elle ne se plaignit pas qu'il soit aussi protecteur, même que cela la rassurait. Elle se changea et attendit qu'Inu vienne la chercher. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne se montre. Finalement, elle décida d'aller voir où il en était. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour savoir si elle pouvait sortir en sécurité. Après être sûre que la voie était libre, elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire des hommes. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes mais, n'y tenant plus, elle appela Inu-yasha.

- Inu? Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle n'eut droit, comme seule réponse, à quelques grognements étouffés. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose?

- Inu-yasha? Appela-t-elle encore.

- Kagome, entendit-elle, j'ai… euh… un peu de misère avec le…maillot que je dois porter.

Kagome se sentit un peu rassuré, elle croyait que quelque chose était peut-être arrivé à Inu-yasha. D'un autre côté, elle se forçait pour ne pas éclater de rire tellement la situation était drôle. Elle s'imaginait dans quelle position fâcheuse il devait être.

- Tu ne peux pas venir m'aider? Demanda-t-il.

Kagome perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle? Aller l'aider? Mais il était dans le vestiaire pour homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer.

- Mais Inu, tu es dans le vestiaire pour homme, dit-elle.

- Allez Kagome, il n'y a personne et moi je suis pris, dit-il entre deux grognements.

- D'accord, dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne pouvait la voir entrer, puis, elle alla rejoindre Inu-yasha. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était à moitié déshabillé, son kimono pendait à quelques place et il essayait de mettre son maillot t'en bien que mal. Kagome ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et bientôt, elle dût essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, rugit Inu-yasha en se battant encore avec tous les vêtements.

Kagome réussit enfin à stopper son fou rire et s'approcha d'Inu. Elle lui enleva son kimono qui pendait un peu partout autour. Lorsqu'il fut enlevé, elle l'aida à ajusté le maillot qu'il avait déjà, une chance pour elle, déjà mis. Elle se mit à genou devant lui pour le lui attacher.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, tu l'attaches comme ça.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Inu-yasha et Kagome se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire et il les dévisageait. Kagome se rendit alors compte dans qu'elle fâcheuse position elle était. Elle se releva alors, son visage ayant pris une teinte beaucoup plus rouge, pris Inu par le bras et le traîna très rapidement vers la sortit. Elle l'amena ensuite vers les bains, qui étaient juste à côté, sans arrêter sa marche rapide. Elle reprit son souffle et entra dans la pièce où leur bain les attendait. La salle était superbe! Le sol était tout en marbre et le bain était dans le sol. Kagome glissa doucement ses pieds dans la boue. Elle trouvait assez drôle de prendre un bain de boue, car pour elle aussi, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Lorsqu'elle fut assise dans le bain et qu'elle avait de la boue jusqu'au coup, elle se tourna vers Inu-yasha. Celui-ci fixait la baignoire d'un air complètement perdu. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi.

- Allez viens, dit-elle.

Il la regarda, hésitant encore, puis, il mis un pied et ensuite l'autre. Il finit finalement par s'asseoir complètement à côté de Kagome.

- Alors, ça fait drôle hein? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il.

Il restèrent là quelques minutes sans parler. Kagome voulut détendre l'atmosphère, mais comment? Elle trouva après quelques temps de réflexion.

- Tu vois là-bas, c'est… commença-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Inu-yasha. En levant son bras, elle lui avait envoyé de la boue dans les cheveux et au visage.

- Oh, je suis dé…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car ce dernier fut rapide en réplique. Il avait pris une poigné de boue et la lui avait envoyé. Elle en avait maintenant sur la joue gauche et dans les cheveux.

- C'est la guerre que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de jeu.

Comme toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire malicieux de la part d'Inu-yasha. Il s'ensuivit de la plus belle bagarre de boue que le monde ait pu connaître (Nda : ). Il y en avait partout, sur les murs, sur le plancher et même au plafond. Cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Inu-yasha était en train de prendre le dessus, mais Kagome pensa immédiatement à une bonne solution pour elle, un peu traite, mais elle refusait de perdre.

- OZUWARI! Dit-elle.

Inu-yasha, qui s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un gros tas de boue fut attiré vers le fond de la baignoire. Kagome sourit, victorieuse. Elle attendit qu'Inu remonte à la surface pour lui en envoyer d'autre boue mais il ne réapparaissait pas. Elle se pencha un peu pour essayer de le remonter quand deux mains l'emmenèrent au fond de la baignoire. Rendu au fond de celle-ci, elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la surface, Kagome toujours dans les bras d'Inu.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, elle luit envoya de la boue en riant.

- Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça? Dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Euh… je crois que votre bain est finit, dit une voix derrière eux.

Takumi était revenu les chercher et il voyait à présent l'état de la pièce qui avait servit de lieu de bataille. Inu-yasha et Kagome se regardèrent, un peu gêner de leur jeu tellement enfantin.

- Vous… vous devez aller vous laver dans votre chambre, continua celui-ci encore sous le choc.

Ce fut ainsi que Kagome et Inu-yasha, les deux couvert de boue de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils avaient revêtit une robe de chambre et s'étaient essuyé les pieds pour ne pas en mettre partout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Inu-yasha se mit à rire. Kagome le regarda, c'était quand même rare d'entre Inu-yasha rire comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle notre petite bagarre, lui répondit-il, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

- Pour ma part, c'est quand tu veux. Allez, on doit aller se laver, viens.

Kagome se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler la douche et régla la température. Elle enleva sa robe de chambre, entra dans la douche et regarda Inu-yasha.

- Tu ne viens pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… mais c'est que… bégaya-t-il, gêné à l'idée de prendre une douche avec Kagome.

- Viens, c'est pas comme si on était nu, dit-elle. Et de toute façon, tu ne sais même pas comment utilisé une douche.

La, elle marquait un point. Inu-yasha embarqua dans la douche. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais ils réussirent à se laver. Kagome lui montra comment ça marchait, au cas ou il aurait besoin de prendre une douche seul. Ils sortirent ensuite et Kagome remit sa robe de chambre. Inu-yasha, lui, détestait la mettre alors il resta en maillot. Kagome s'étendit sur le lit, suivit de près d'Inu-yasha. Ils parlèrent un peu en se collant et en profitant du moment. Kagome trouvait que ce n'était pas une SI mauvaise idée de l'amener finalement. Quelqu'un vint cagner à la porte. Cette fois ci, c'est Kagome qui se leva pour aller répondre. C'était encore Takumi. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire et Kagome remercia le ciel d'avoir sa robe de chambre en ce moment.

- Je viens vous chercher pour votre massage, dit-il.

* * *

À suivre…

Voilà donc la suite que je promettais! Il faut savoir quelque chose sur moi, quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens ! J'aime bien écrire cette petite suite, je la trouve drôle et je ne suis pas obligé d'être sérieuse. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de conneries possibles et de petits moments romantiques, vous trouvez comment? Je vous avertis, ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux! J'ai surtout fait ça parce que je commence à être en manque affectif (faut vraiment que je pense à me trouver un chum moi TT). Disons que mes autres fics qui vont venir vont être un peu plus sérieuses, donc j'avais besoin d'en écrire une comme ça, vous comprenez? Je suis quand même fière de cette fic! Ce qui me décourage, c'est que je suis en train d'écrire la suite, mais je commence à décourager! Plus j'écris et plus je trouve ça nul… mais au moins quand j'ai lu les reviews, ça ma remonter le moral! Maintenant, place aux reviews! Je réponds aux reviews de Joyeux anniversaire Kagome!

Sakuya : Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi je trouvais ça chou ! J'espère que tu as lu cette fic, parce que sinon, tu ne verras jamais cette réponse TT.

Inuka : Merci! Et voilà maintenant la suite! Est-ce que tu aimes… ou plutôt, est-ce que tu l'as lu? Toi aussi tu trouve Inu craquant en camisole moulante? bave Je trouvais que ça lui irait bien… Je sais, la fic ne dure pas longtemps mais je vais en poster pleins d'autre et je garantis que ma prochaine (après celle ci) elle va faire un malheur… du moins, j'espère!

Nazupeanut : Merci! Je te dis particulièrement merci car tu m'as envoyer pleins de reviews et ça me fait TRÈS plaisir! J'espère que tu as lu le premier chapitre de cette fic et tu vas voir, c'est vraiment pour nourrir nos fantasmes (mais je reste dans le K quand même, quoi que… non je rigole ) Moi aussi je trouvais ça mignon la fin de l'histoire, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une suite . J'espère que tu aimes!

Nahi (-sama) : Ohayo! Merci pour ta review! J'apprécie vraiment! Voilà la suite t'en attendu (je crois ). Tu trouves comment? Moi je trouve ça pas si pire… mais je commence à stresser en pensant que ça va pas être apprécier (HA! Moi et mes angoisses d'auteures… Toi au moins tu dois comprendre ). Moi aussi je trouvais ça chou la fin ! Pour la fic avec Rin et Sessh, ben elle est déjà là lol! J'espère que tu as lu et que tu as aimé!

Callisto : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Je compte bien continuer et j'espère que ça va être aussi bon!

Sayame : Ouais! J'avais besoin de me défouler ! Merci beaucoup et toi aussi continu tes fics! J'ai hâte de te reparler, me sembles que ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas déconner… et à vrai dire, ça me manque TT! J'espère que tu as lu cette fic et que tu l'as aimé!

Zoe : Salut Zoe! Alors, comment va Bob? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca fait plasir que TOI AU MOINS tu laisses une review. Contrairement à une CERTAINE PERSONNE que tu connais aussi bien que moi ! Voilà la suite! Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir envoyer, mais t'étais pas sur msn et je t'ai pas vu depuis!

Inu-kami : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour mes fics, malheureusement, ça ce finit toujours bien. Je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal. Est-ce une mauvaise chose? J'espère que non. Au pire, j'en ferai une hyper triste (genre tout le monde qui meure dans les conditions les plus affreuses et que ce soit hyper triste) comme ça, j'en aurai fait une qui pourrais compter pour dix, comme ça j'en serai débarrasser… non, je crois pas que je vais faire ça c'est pas mon style! Je suis ravie que tu as aimé ma fic et voici la suite!

Alors voici pour les reviews! Je travaille présentement à plusieurs autres fics dont une qui me paraît très bonne (ce sera la prochaine) mais ça va prendre un peu de temps avant que je la publie! Soyez patients! Je suis rendu au chapitre 2 et il va y en avoir peut-être 10. Je vais attendre d'être rendu au 5ième avant de publié. Je devrais le faire d'ici peut-être un moins (ou moins). Je vous donne le droit de me fouettez si je dépasse cette limite ok? D'ici là, on se revois au prochain chapitre (presque finit) de cette fic! Il arrivera peut-être dans une semaine!

Bisou à tous

Kohana qui vous aiment énormément!


	2. Pas si pire finalement

Une journée pour relaxer

Chapitre 2 : Pas si pire finalement…

_- Je suis venu vous chercher pour votre massage, dit Takumi._

- Parfait, on y va, dit Inu-yasha qui s'était levé et qui était maintenant à côté de Kagome avec une main sur sa taille.

Kagome savait bien que s'était un geste de possession, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle rougit quand même au contact de la main d'Inu sur sa taille, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

- Avant, vous devez vous déshabiller, dit Takumi.

- QUOI? S'écria Inu-yasha, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

Takumi voulut répondre, mais Kagome prit la relève.

- Inu, tu dois être nu quand tu te fais masser, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils te mettent un grand drap sur toi, donc, personne ne te voit, dit-elle devant l'air abasourdi qu'Inu affichait.

- Ok, murmura-t-il en comprenant… un peu.

- Allez, va enlever ton maillot, dit-elle, mais garde ta robe de chambre.

Elle regarda Inu se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Takumi. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup et elle regrettait d'avoir dit à Inu d'aller se changer. Elle recula légèrement.

- Je… euh… je vais aller me déshabiller, dit-elle en fermant la porte. Attendez-nous.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle s'assit à terre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le comportement de ce garçon. Inu sortit de la salle de bain et vit Kagome par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- S'il te plait Inu, ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec lui, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Dit-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Rien, une chance, bon, attend moi je reviens, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la chambre et suivirent Takumi. Inu avait toujours sa main sur la taille de Kagome. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, car elle se sentait rassuré. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de massage et Inu se sentit un peu moins en confiance. Ils entrèrent et deux masseurs les attendaient. Kagome se coucha sur l'une des tables et retira sa robe de chambre (Nda : Oubliez pas, elle à une couverte blanche!). Inu regarda pendant un long moment la table sur laquelle il était supposé se couché. Kagome le regarda.

- Allez Inu, allonges-toi, dit-elle.

- Je… commença-t-il car il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Inu, dit Kagome, allez, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Un peu à contre cœur, il se coucha sur la table et enleva sa robe de chambre. Il commença à se faire masser. Jamais il n'avait détesté quelque chose plus que ça. Il était tout crispé car il n'aimait VRAIMENT PAS que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le masse. Il regarda Kagome. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermé et semblait être aux anges. Il ne comprenait pas, comment faisait-elle pour apprécier? Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle sourit.

- Relaxe Inu, dit-elle. Détends-toi!

Il essaya, mais il en était incapable.

- Tu me revaudras ça, lui dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir te redevoir? Je t'invite pour une journée de RELAXATION et tu es frustré après moi! Franchement! Dit-elle un peu choqué.

Inu n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car elle tourna la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de la raisonner et qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle arrête de bouder. AH! Ces filles! Il soupira. Il commença peu à peu à ce détendre car il pensait à Kagome et plus du tout au massage. Par après, ils eurent droit à un massage avec du sel de mer. Inu, qui croyait que sa souffrance était finit, fut découragé. Il resta encore étendu pendant un long moment. (Nda : Je vous dit qu'un massage avec du sel de mer, c'est un plus une exfoliation de la mer et c'est TELLEMENT agréable! Je vous le recommande fortement!) Kagome se retourna à la fin du massage pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'aurait pas dut s'emporter comme ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire ses excuses, mais elle vit qu'Inu dormait sur la table de massage. Elle le trouva tellement chou!

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que je le réveille? Demanda un des masseurs.

- Non, dit-elle, laissez le dormir, je vais me laver et je reviendrai le réveiller, répondit Kagome en regardant toujours Inu dormir.

- D'accord, dit l'homme.

Kagome se leva en enroulant le drap autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'Inu, elle lui donna un bisou sur le front et se dirigea vers le couloir. Malheureusement pour elle, Takumi l'attendait pour la ramener à sa chambre. Elle avala difficilement tandis qu'il lui sourit d'un sourire un peu pervers.

- C'est beau, dit-elle, je peux retourner toute seule à ma chambre.

- Mais je dois vous accompagner pendant toute cette journée, dit-il avec une vois un peu plus sensuelle que d'habitude.

Kagome pressa le pas, plus nerveuse que jamais. Il la suivait. Elle arriva enfin à sa chambre, lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher. Elle entra très vite dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Elle poussa un soupir mais se rappela qu'elle devait aller chercher Inu. Elle se dit qu'elle prendrait son temps. Elle entra dans la douche pour se laver et enlever tout le sel de mer qu'elle avait sur elle.

Inu se réveilla, un peu perdu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir si Kagome le boudait encore. Il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se releva aussitôt et se rendit dans le couloir en tenant son drap. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il vit Takumi planté devant celle-ci et il sut pourquoi. Il attendait que Kagome sorte. Soudain, il sentit la rage en lui. S'il avait osé lui faire quoi que ce soit, c'était simple, il ne répondait plus de ses actes! Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Takumi n'eut pas le temps de bouger un seul de ses muscles, qu'il se retrouva soulever par le collet et adossé au mur, un Inu-yasha furieux devant lui.

- Je te le dirai une seule fois, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, tu es mort! Et si tu t'approches encore d'elle, c'est à moi que tu as affaire.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et pour l'instant, il faisait vraiment très peur. C'est ce que constata Takumi, qui déglutit avec difficulté. Inu le reposa et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il entra, encore frustré. Il se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Il entra dans la salle de bain, toujours aussi enragé, mais il ce dé frustra TR ÈS vite. Il avait devant lui, une Kagome ruisselante d'eau et avec aucun vêtement. Réaction instantanée, il rougit. Elle se retourna et eu juste le temps de prendre une serviette pour se cacher. Elle rougit, elle aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je…euh…je suis désolé, dit-il en se retournant.

Elle était un peu choquée qu'il soit entré sans frapper. Elle voulait dire «Ozuwari» mais elle eut une meilleure idée. Elle empoigna sa serviette et la lui retira juste avant de le pousser en dehors de la salle de bain.

- HEY! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? Cria-t-il à la porte.

- Ça t'apprendra à entrer sans frapper, dit-elle de l'autre côté.

Inu chercha rapidement un moyen de se cacher pour ne pas que personne ne le voit de l'extérieur. Il vit le lit et fut sous les couvertes en moins de deux. Il attendit tranquillement que Kagome sorte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il la regarda avec un regard mauvais. Elle soupira, puis elle le regarda avec le même regard qu'il lui lançait.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça! C'était juste à toi de ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain! Dit-elle un peu durement, puis elle se radoucit. Allez, va prendre une douche.

Kagome lui tendit le drap. Il le prit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kagome s'étendit sur le lit, à l'endroit même où Inu était quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle sentit sa chaleur et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Inu eut quelques problèmes avec la douche mais il réussit à se laver. Il était moins frustré que tout à l'heure. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se tourna vers Kagome pour lui parler mais il vit qu'elle dormait. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de sa tête. Il la prit doucement et la plaça sur ses cuisses. Il la regarda un instant en pensant qu'elle était vraiment belle. Il se mit à jouer doucement dans ses cheveux. Kagome se réveilla doucement et se releva doucement. Elle regarda Inu et sans avertissement, elle se colla contre lui. Il rougit instantanément mais la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne cogner à la porte. Inu-yasha fut plus rapide cette fois et en moins de deux il fut arriver à la porte.

- Quoi ENCORE? Dit-il au pauvre Takumi qui n'avait pas encore oublié leur petite rencontre de tout à l'heure.

- Je…j…e sui…s venu vou…s cher…cher pour l…e dîner, bégaya-t-il.

- Allez Kagome, viens, on s'en va manger, dit Inu en jetant un coup d'œil à Takumi.

Kagome se leva à contre cœur et ils partirent pour aller manger. Ils arrivèrent à une table qui était installé à l'extérieur et qui était déjà garnis. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Kagome trouvait que ce repas était tout simplement délicieux tandis qu'Inu-yasha mangeait comme s'il avait peur que ce soit empoisonné. Franchement, il préférait mille fois mieux lorsque s'était Kagome qui cuisinait. Même s'il ne lui disait pas, il adorait sa cuisine. Il aimait le fait qu'elle se donne autant de mal pour lui cuisiner quelque chose. Il trouvait ça tout simplement mignon.

- Inu-yasha, essai les sushi, ils sont délicieux, dit Kagome en le regardant manger.

Elle sourit. Parfois, il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant et elle trouvait cela tellement trognon! Il bougeait sa nourriture du bout de ses baguettes comme s'il y avait des insectes dans son plat. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et goûta les sushi. Il adora et les mangea presque tous. Kagome se demanda s'y s'était une bonne idée de lui dire car elle avait eu juste le temps d'en attraper quelques-uns uns qu'Inu-yasha les avait tous mangé.

- Mais calme-toi! Dit Kagome. Ce n'est pas une course.

- Je sais, dit Inu avec pleins de sushi dans la bouche.

Kagome soupira, complètement désespéré. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Ils finirent de manger leur repas santé, puis retournèrent à leur chambre. Kagome s'étendit sur le lit, pleine. Inu, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait qu'elle avait assez mangé. Elle avait mangé simplement une assiette à peine, et lui il en avait mangé 4 et il avait encore un peu faim. Il se pencha vers le sac que Kagome avait pris la peine d'amener. Il l'ouvrit dans l'intention de voir si elle avait apporté des ramens. Il n'en trouva pas sur le coup, alors il décida de vider le sac pour pouvoir mieux les repérer. Il en trouva finalement, mais il trouva aussi quelques petites boîtes. Se sentant soudain très curieux, il regarda Kagome. Elle était étendue sur le lit et paraissait sur le point de s'endormir. Il décida de ne pas la déranger. Il ouvrit la première boîte. Il y avait des petits baquets emballés dans du papier en plastique, il en déballa un et regarda son contenu dans tous les sens sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il ouvrit donc l'autre boîte. Il y avait, là aussi, de petits paquets, mais plus petits. Il en déballa plusieurs s'en trop comprendre là non plus. Il les tourna dans tous les sens possibles et décida de tirer sur la petite corde qui pendait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi Kagome se promenait-elle avec ce genre de choses?

- Dis, Kagome, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa découverte.

Kagome, qui était à moitié endormie, mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé tout son esprit, elle se tourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait, elle passa par toute la gamme de couleur possible. Elle vira rouge, puis blanche, bleu, verte et ensuite encore rouge. (Nda : toutes les filles me comprennent! ) Elle se leva, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle regarda Inu-yasha.

- Osuwari, dit-elle tandis qu'il allait rencontrer le sol.

Elle empoigna les boîtes et tout ce qu'il avait sortit et se réfugia plus loin. Elle remis tout en place, toujours aussi rouge d'embarras. Inu se releva et la regarda, bien décidé à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais Kagome, dit-il, qu'est-ce que c'est? À quoi ça sert?

- Euh… dit-elle en rougissant encore plus (si s'était possible). C'est… euh… quelque chose que seules les filles ont besoin.

- À quoi ça sert?

- Euh… t'as pas besoin de le savoir, dit-elle.

- Où est-ce que tu mets ça? Dit-il en ne comprennent toujours pas.

Kagome atteignit le summum de la gêne. Elle était plus rouge encore que le haori d'Inu-yasha.

- T'as pas à le savoir, dit-elle.

- Mais… commença-t-il tandis qu'on cognait à la porte.

Inu-yasha se dirigea pour répondre tandis que Kagome soupirait. C'était Takumi qui était venu les chercher pour un bain de lait (Nda : Je me suis toujours demandé ça faisait quoi comme effet…). Ils le suivirent et partirent dans le bain. Le silence régnait dans la salle.

- Kagome mais qu'est-ce que… commença finalement Inu-yasha.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout de suite ce que tu as vu sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher, le coupa-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier.

- Calme-toi, dit-il, frustré, je voulais juste te demander qu'est-ce que ce bain était supposé faire.

- Ah, ok, dit-elle en rougissant à cause de son erreur. Et bien c'est supposé…

- Laisse faire, dit-il, encore choqué.

Kagome resta là, un peu surprise, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé même s'il préférait mourir que de l'avouer. Elle se sentait un peu coupable et voulait se faire pardonner. Elle chercha un moyen et en trouva un qui pourrait bien marcher. Elle se rapprocha d'Inu-yasha et se colla contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Inu-yasha rougit instantanément.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.

Pour seule réponse, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et mis sa tête sur celle de Kagome. Il était encore un peu fâché, mais il acceptait ses excuses. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le bain soit finit. Il régnait un silence, mais pas stressant. Aucun des deux ne chercha à le briser. Ils étaient bien et ils relaxaient pour vrai. Ils sortirent finalement du bain, main dans la main. Il partirent s'essuyer et attendirent de savoir ce qui allait ce passer ensuite. Takumi arriva enfin.

- Vous avez 1 heure de temps libre devant vous avant que je vous conduise aux sources chaudes. D'ici là, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez : allez à votre chambre, à la piscine, aux massages, au spa et pleins d'autres activités comme ça, leur dit-il avant de s'en aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Inu-yasha.

- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez viens!

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Enfile ton maillot, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement et elle en fit de même. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en maillots, elle sortit de la chambre, suivit d'Inu, et commença à marcher. Inu ne savait vraiment pas où ils allaient mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, à condition qu'il soit avec Kagome. Il approcha doucement sa main de la sienne et la pris. Kagome sourit à ce contact timide. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte toute vitré. Ils entrèrent et Inu vit pour la première fois, une piscine. Il était quand même impressionné. Il y avait un tremplin et pleins de bouées. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde alors tout était parfait. Kagome alla chercher 2 serviettes qu'elle plaça sur deux chaises et plongea à l'eau. Inu-yasha, la voyant faire, fit de même. Ils nagèrent un peu, s'arrosant et se bousculant gentiment. Elle partit à nager le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et lorsqu'elle fut rendue à quelques mètres plus loin, elle le regarda avec un air de défi.

- Essai de m'attraper, lui dit-elle.

Elle vit une petite flamme s'allumer dans les yeux d'Inu-yasha.

- Tu sais que je relève toujours un défi, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à nager le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour la rattraper. Elle se mit à nager, elle aussi, le plus vite qu'elle put car il fallait avouer qu'Inu-yasha nageait très vite. Après quelques minutes, il fit une petite pause. Elle nageait quand même assez vite, même si à plusieurs reprises il l'avait presque attrapé. Il se jura de la faire payer. Il repartit avec encore plus d'ardeur et il se rapprochait à une vitesse folle de Kagome. Celle ci, ne voulant pas se faire attraper, allait dans toutes les directions possibles. Il réussit finalement à se rapprocher d'elle et il l'attrapa. Elle se débattait, mais elle réalisa que s'était presque impossible pour elle de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Inu-yasha. Il la tenait tout contre lui, essoufflé mais heureux. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Il la tenait encore avec un seul bras, mais avec l'autre il se mit à la chatouiller. Ne pouvant résister, Kagome se mit à rire.

- Non! Inu, arrête! Je t'en pris! Supplia-t-elle.

- Non! Dit-il.

- Allez, j'en peux plus, dit-elle en pleurant de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour moi? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

- Euh… je sais pas moi, un bec? Dit-elle priant pour qu'il arrête le plus vite possible.

Subitement, il arrêta de la chatouiller et la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Vraiment? Dit-il.

- Euh… dit Kagome qui venait juste de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle regarda autour pour voir si personne regardait, puis elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bout de temps. Elle enleva finalement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu n'avais pas dit juste un bec? Demanda Inu-yasha, tout rouge.

Elle rit doucement et frotta son nez sur le sien.

- Allez viens, dit-elle, on va aller au spa.

Ils sortirent de la piscine et se dirigèrent vers le spa. Kagome entra dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de bonheur. Inu-yasha lui, restait là à pensé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

- Attends, je reviens, dit-il.

Elle le regarda partir sans trop comprendre. Plusieurs minutes après, il revint avec une boîte de ramens à la main. Kagome soupira, mais de découragement cette fois. Il se mit lui aussi dans l'eau chaude en regardant Kagome d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi? Dit-elle.

- Il y a plusieurs bains qui existent? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle en ne comprenant pas.

C'est alors qu'il déversa le contenu de la boîte dans le bain.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ? Cria-t-elle.

- Je nous fais un bain aux ramens, dit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se choquait pour ça, vu qu'il y avait plein d'autre sorte de bains.

- OSUWARI, dit-elle tandis qu'il allait s'étamper au fond du bain.

Elle attendit qu'il se relève pour lui dire de sortir. Il sortit, frustré qu'elle se soit comporter comme ça tandis qu'il essayait juste de lui faire plaisir en inventant quelque chose de nouveau. Elle retourna à la chambre en attendant que Takumi vienne les chercher. C'était mieux comme ça. Cette fois ci, elle était vraiment frustrée. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit sans regarder Inu-yasha. Celui-ci se mit par terre, dos à elle. Ils attendirent, en silence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse quelque chose. Finalement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Inu-yasha se leva pour aller répondre, c'était Takumi.

- Je suis venu vous chercher pour votre dernière activité, dit celui-ci.

Sans qu'Inu-yasha eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Kagome se trouvait à ses côtés, prête à partir. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au sources chaudes qui étaient à l'extérieur. Pendant le trajet, c'était le silence total. Kagome trouva aussi que Takumi ne se comportait plus comme ce matin. Elle se demanda pourquoi et regarda Inu-yasha, sans que celui-ci le remarque. Il regardait Takumi d'un regard à vous faire des frissons dans le dos. Elle comprit qu'il avait sur ment dût lui parler et pour une fois, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle aurait bien aimé le coller ou lui prendre la main, mais il devait être encore fâché après elle. Ils arrivèrent aux sources chaudes. Takumi les laissa et ils enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain. Kagome se sentait un peu nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans une source chaude avec Inu-yasha. Elle le regarda pour voir ou il en était par rapport à elle. Son regard était très tendre et on pouvait voir un peu de peine dans ses yeux, mais dès qu'il vit que Kagome le regardait, son regard se durcit. Elle soupira. Il était encore frustré après elle. Elle nagea un peu. Comme ça faisait du bien de nager dans de l'eau chaude! Elle se sentait toute joyeuse maintenant. Elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher la main. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que c'était, mais elle se heurta contre Inu-yasha. Avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau, celui-ci la rattrapa en la gardant tout contre lui. Il restèrent figé, ne sachant que faire. N'y tenant plus, Kagome sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle serra encore plus fort Inu-yasha.

- Je… je m'exc…m'excuse Inu-yasha, dit-elle à son oreille.

Il se décolla un peu pour la regarder. Elle était vraiment belle, même quand elle pleurait. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle pour goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres. Kagome, surprise par son geste, ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais après, elle se laissa aller à leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment qui paraissait une éternité pour les deux amoureux. Ce fut Inu-yasha qui se sépara des lèvres de Kagome pour reprendre un peu d'air. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais souriait.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, dit Kagome. Je m'excuse.

Tout le reste de l'après midi se passa très bien. La mère de Kagome vint les chercher et Inu-yasha soupa chez elle. Ils montèrent ensuite à la chambre de cette dernière. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant de plaisir, Inu à ses côtés.

- Ah! Comme ça m'a fait du bien, dit-elle. Alors Inu-yasha, comment tu as trouvé cette journée?

- Pas si mal, dit-il.

Kagome sourit en se disant qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer lui-même qu'il avait aimé, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Pour moi, dit-elle, c'était une des meilleures journées que j'ai passé. Jamais personne ne m'a massé comme ça!

- Ah non? Moi aussi je sais masser! Dit Inu-yasha, indigné.

Kagome le regarda drôlement. Lui? Masser? Cela risquait d'être intéressant.

- Ah oui? Et bien prouve le, dit-elle en se mettant sur le ventre.

Inu-yasha, un peu mal à l'aise, se mit à la masser. Peu à peu Kagome s'endormit car elle était tellement bien. Inu continua à la masser pendant plusieurs minutes et s'arrêta en voyant que Kagome dormait.

- Tu vois, je suis pas si pire que ça, dit-il en lui donnant un bisou sur le nez.

Sur ce, il se coucha à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras et en la regardant dormir.

* * *

FIN! 

TADA! Une autre fic de fini ! Ça fait du bien! Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Elle était pas si pire? Je sais, c'est très romantique et à l'eau de rose, mais j'ai besoin de ça pour l'instant. Parce que moi, j'ai des problèmes en amour… le gars sur lequel je tripais ben il vient de se faire une blonde… PIS CÉ MON AMIE ( mais je l'aime encore… ben mon amie... ben les deux... mais ça va...ok j'arrête)! Bon, changement de sujet, la je suis en train d'en écrire une autre. Pas facile la vie d'auteure ! Je vais me forcer le plus que je peux, mais je crois que ça va être dans un petit bout de temps! Alors SCOUP, prochaine fic à surveiller : SHOW TIME! Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça va être! J'espère que vous allez aimer, parce que moi, je trouve que c'est une super idée mais à cause de mes gênes d'auteure (ça existe?) je me ronge les sangs en me demandant si elle est vraiment bonne… Bon, assez de bla bla, place aux reviews!

Kasomi : Merçi beaucoup! J'adore faire des choses drôles, mais je peux aussi en faire des un peu plus sérieuses… de temps en temps ! Je sais, c'est déprimant pour les fics en français, et je me suis donner comme but de faire monter un 'tit peu les pages (si j'y arrive ). Pour la suite, ben la voilà! Tu l'as trouvé comment? Est-ce qu'elle est nulle? Tu me le dis si c'est vraiment plate ok? En passant, toi aussi continu ta fic, j'ai hâte à la suite ! Bisou!

Zoey : Salut ma 'tite sœurette que j'aime de tout mon cœur! Merci pour ta review! Je suis super heureuse que ma sœur m'encourage la dedans ! Alors, merci encore et la je m'en vais dans ta chambre pour te faire un gros câlin, et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait ça seulement quand tu liras ce mot! Bisou!

Nahi (-sama) : De rien pour le titre sama! Comment ça tu y as pas droit souvent? Non mais je vais aller faire une plainte au département du maltraitage d'auteur! Non mais franchement! Tu y as EMPLEMENT droit! Gomen-nasai… c'est juste que je m'emporte quand une bonne auteure n,a pas le droit au titre qu'il mérite… Merci pour ta review! Ça fait chaud au cœur! Tu aimes vraiment ma fic? MERCI! Et pour la suite, j'espère que tu l'as trouvé bonne! Fais moi part de tes commentaires! Bisou!

Myli : Kohana : regard diabolique à Myli

Myli : gloups Quoi?

Kohana : IL ÉTAIT TEMPS QUE TU LISE MA FIC!

. Myli : Oui mais regarde le fouet et la poêle de Kohana et finalement, trouves que c'est une meilleure idée de ne pas la contredire euh… gomen?

Kohana : Nan, ça suffit pas!

Myli : euh… gomen-nasai ?

Kohana : Non plus!

Myli : Et si je te prête Jakotsu?

Kohana : Tu ferais ça?

Myli : réfléchit T'as raison, NON!

Kohana : Me disais aussi… Pas grave, je sais comment je vais réussir à te pardonner regard diabolique

Myli : à peur Comment?

Kohana : Tu vas… M'ENVOYER LA TOUNE DE CRAZY FROG!

Myli : Fiou… juste ça!

Kohana : Ben oui, tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais méchante à ce point la?

Myli : ben…

Kohana : ressort le fouet

Myli : BIEN SUR QUE NON!

Kohana : Me disais aussi, en passant, merci pour ta review! Ça me fait plaisir! saute dans les bras de Myli

Myli : ko…ha…na…

Kohana : Quoi?

Myli : vire mauve Tu m'étouffes!

Kohana : Oups, désolé! Eille! Et si on repartait à la chasse au Sesshy?

Myli : Bonne idée!

les deux filles sautent dans le buisson- MALÉFIQUE (tu l'avais oublié)- mobile et partent à la recherchent de Sesshy!

Alors, c'était pour mes reviews! Envoyez-moi vos commentaires!

Bisou à tous

Kohana


End file.
